


Every Night

by palegalaxy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Kylo has nightmares, Oneshot, Reylo - Freeform, although he's not completely against people calling him kylo, and appreciates that she looks out for him, and he kinda rolls his eyes, au where they're all friends and roommates, bc kylo reminds him too much of his past, because he appreciates the little things, because she understands, but i could see it from a reylo stand point too, but ill tag it as reylo just in case, but she kinda cares for him from afar, but waits anyway, he pretty much will go by Ben, he's been kylo for a while so he still answers to it, i strongly believe that rey and finn have bunkbeds so they can stay closer to each other, i wrote this from a platonic kylo/rey stand point, in simple ways, kylo goes by ben again, like "kylo don't drink that soup yet its hot!", or Kylo, or Ren, rey is sympathetic, so however you'd like to interpret it is fine, they're like lowkey best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palegalaxy/pseuds/palegalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey can't sleep one night so she bothers Kylo, who is up due to some nightmares. They talk and she's able to sympathize with him from her endless nightmares on Jakku. A short fluffy oneshot where Finnpoe is canon, Rey and Kylo are best friends, and Rey and Finn sleep on bunk beds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something Star Wars related for a while and this idea randomly came to me. It has everything I've wanted to write about Angst, fluff, Finnpoe, Rey/Finn, and Rey/Kylo. Enjoy! :)

“Finn,” Rey whispers, “it just doesn’t make sense. How can a planet be completely full of snow?”   
“Rey!” Finn and Poe groaned in unison from the bunk under.  
“I just don’t get it. It’s utterly covered in snow! How does it stay cold? How can there be that many particles of snow? That’s crazy! Finn. Finn, are you listening to me?” Rey sat up and peeked her head down from the top bunk at Finn and Poe which laid cuddled up together below her.  
Finn pulled his head over the edge of the bed and looked up at Rey. “To be totally honest with you Rey. No, I’m not and honestly… Rey, could you please… Could you just… Could-”  
“We’re asking you to shut up. Rey, we love you,” Poe pulled himself closer into Finn’s back as his words came out in sleepy mumbles, “but it’s 3am in the damn morning.”  
“Hmmp,” Rey sat up fully and tossed her legs over the side of the bed. “Fine, since I’m clearly unappreciated here. I’ll go further discuss this conversation with Ben. I’m sure he’ll be happy to talk about this with me.”  
She jumped from the top of the bed and landed in front of Finn and Poe with a thud. She grabbed her hair and put it up in a bun at the top of her head so it was out of her way and then turned around and pulled down a blanket from the top of her bed and wrapped it around her shoulders, still not being used to the colder weather that came with leaving Jakku. And with that she flaunted her blanket-cape and left the room to go across the hall to Ben’s room.  
“Do you think that I should go check on her? Do you think she was actually upset?” Finn asked while keeping his eyes on the door.  
Poe shook his head and snuggled into Finn’s shoulder. “Nah. You know Rey, she’s fine. Plus, I’m kinda interested to see how her talk goes with Solo Jr.”  
Rey stood in front of Ben’s door as she contemplated going inside. At the time it seemed like a good exit strategy to make Finn or Poe feel bad and so she could win the argument, but now that she was in front of the door she wasn’t sure if she wanted to walk in. No one really had a problem with him -- seeing as they did all sleep under the same roof -- but he wasn’t very open or talkative, not as much as the rest of the group. And if he was sleeping, she didn’t want to wake him.  
She was about to turn back when she heard him gasp loudly and she could feel in the Force that something wasn’t right. Her natural instinct got the better of her and she pushed open the door. Revealing Ben sitting up in his bed, his face was pale white and his hands gripped at the sheets next to him. He seemed so focused on making sure his breathing was even that he didn’t notice Rey in the middle of the door frame.  
“Ben?” She whispered. She had never seen him look so scared. Through the Force, she was able to hear how fast his heart was beating inside his chest. It sounded like a million a second. “Ben? Are you alright?”  
He looked up at her and although his face relaxed, his eyes were still filled with fear. She knew what plagued his head before he had a chance to answer her. He looked back down at his bed, his hands still holding onto sheets like he would fall over if he didn’t.  
“It’s nothing, Rey. Just a nightmare.” He laid back gently and slowly, turning onto his side. She could still see his body heave up and down, his body shaking from something that she knew wasn’t the cold.  
She approached him until she reached the edge of his bed.  
“I know what it’s like,” she whispered, “to have nightmares. Nightmares so bad that you can’t sleep at night.”  
Ben turned to look at Rey as she took a seat the the opposite side of the bed as him. Her body covered from the blanket she had wrapped around her shoulders tightly.  
“It’s like… as soon as I close my eyes. My mind is taken over. Everything feels so real.” Ben pulled up his knees and dropped his head in between them. His long hair fell in front of his face as he dug at his eyes with the palms of his hands. “I don’t think I’ve slept anything more than 16 hours this week. Maybe even two weeks.”  
Ben being vulnerable wasn’t something that really ever happened, so she was taken aback by it. She knew that he was struggling. And because of how she had cared for him, she had only hope that he would talk to her about these things. She wished to do anything in her power to help him.  
Rey reached her hand out from her blanket to touch Ben’s knee. “If it helps, they do leave… Eventually. I promise you won’t always be scared to go to bed at night.”  
“And if they don’t stop?” He asked. “I keep seeing… I keep seeing my father’s lifeless eyes before me. Snokes voice haunts in my sleep still, even though he is gone. I can’t take another moment like that. Fighting to wake up from a dream that feels like reality. Rey… When are these possibly going to end?”  
Her body trembled as his words brought her back to the nightmares she endured every night on Jakku. Nightmares of her family leaving and days dragging on and on without their return. Every time in the dream, her parents would come back to Jakku, only for her to miss them because she was out scavenging. It always ended just as it started, with their ship in the distance, and the weight on her heart knowing that they would never return. It was a pain she would wish on no one.  
She moved herself closer to him and he rested his head into her chest. She ran her hand through his wavy hair. “I don’t know… But I promise you, Ben. You’re not alone in this. I’m here, and so is Poe, and Finn.”  
He looked up and pulled his hair out of his face.  
Rey checked the door before looking back at Ben. “Do you think I could stay here for the night? I don’t want to disturb them.”  
“Sure,” Ben laid down on the left side of the bed and Rey pulled her blanket over her entire body. Ben turned on his side so that he was facing her before he continued speaking “but really, why’d you come in here in the first place?”  
Her eyes sparked up as she remembered her conversation with Finn and Poe not too long ago. She bunched up the blanket and cuddled it into her neck.  
“Have you ever thought about how it’s possible that an entire planet could be covered in snow? Or how there can be that many different types of trees in the world? Or how cold it can be on different planets? I wasn’t even aware that the weather could get this cold!”  
Ben smiled before shrugging. “ I don’t know, I guess I never thought of it like that.”  
“It really is crazy if you think about it. I mean, how does one have time to visit every single planet? There must be so much to see. Honestly,” she looked at Ben as she talked quietly and noticed that he was slowly drifting off to sleep, a half smile on his face. “I’m still not over lightsabers,” she whispered.  
Although she had been quite curious on the answers to her questions, as she looked to Ben and saw that he had been able to fall asleep after a rough nightmare, she closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep too. Knowing that there was always a tomorrow to find the answers herself.


End file.
